Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A use of a portable device using a flexible display is increasing. In this case, the portable device using the flexible display may provide a user with a wide screen. At the same time, the portable device using the flexible display may have a foldable structure. In doing so, mobility of the portable device may increase. Recently, it is proposed to make the portable device to include three bodies and have a structure capable of folding the three bodies by folding. In this case, the portable device may operate in a state that all bodies are folded. And, the portable device may operate in a state that all bodies are unfolded. In this case, an operation method of the portable device may be differently configured according to a folded state of the bodies. Hence, it is required to have a method of controlling the operation method.